Seven Angels Rigors Of War
by Remmiec
Summary: the angels try and hault there plans of the evil song angel and the dark hospital stealing bodies of dead fallen angels


"Its pretty simple tactic we split into tow units and hit separate weak spots on the building at exactly the same time angle and speed fatally compromising the building defensive integrity, simple easy mission ready! Epiphany picks up the two black modify handguns'' I recalibrated these with titanium coated bullets you have 12 in each chamber they will pierce the brain of anything even with helmet shield whatever In front of their face. They will die''. She says handing them off to Sandstone. He notices the scars under her glasses. Like someone took time carving her face slowly'' my god he thinks'' who would have done that to such a beautiful face? His heart burns to see her in such pain. ''Piph...look before we.'' She pushes him back '' don't ''! she screams at him grabbing more weapons from her table loading up her bag. ''its nothing I am not a baby and my face, it's just a stupid face I got hurt because I thought I could kill Skrahlagg and he did this to my face.'' It's what I deserve. Epiphany puts together four specialized pieces from her table connecting clicking inserting until in front of her is a triple bladed sword. ''it's an Indian scarab blade'' says Epiphany looking at the weapon in such awe. Caressing its edges it was made not only for hand to hand combat but to allow a bit of torture when impaling your opponent you actually gut their insides as you pull the blade out''….her words run through Sandstone very eerily he is a warrior born of all kinds of battles ,wars and rage but hearing his young angelic sister speak in such ways ….actually frightens the hardened warrior. Sandstone Epiphany yells Evergreen interrupting the two. Something Sandstone is thankful for. ''I have a read out on the Angel she is about 10 miles from here. We need to get on the road and get after her soon.

"7:25 the old Brannen building downtown Richmond Virginia Evergreen and Sandstone race their black for Tahoe, to the red and blue sirens, flashing along the side street. Of the building. They park both jumping out of the vehicle. Evergreen grabs Sandstones shoulder. ''stay calm'' he whispers to him as they both head to the police line, they both flash their fake badges, and are allowed pass the yellow tape. Sandstone calls out El! El! You here Epiphany? he yells across the noise and police officers and EMT workers. ''Shaun''! a voice yells back calling out the name Sandstone uses for his human disguise."She is setting in an ambulance a grey blanket wrapped over her, shoulders two EMTS with blue latex gloves gently attending to her wounds. Evergreen and Sandstone make their way to her. '' you okay little angel''? speaks Evergreen softly embracing Epiphany in his arms. She returns the embrace her right arm newly and neatly bandaged. 'yes, but the apartment is gone she says in a weak voice, and my bag was in there my laptop notes the Book of words, everything. Sandstone interrupts ''its fine if we don't have it, as long as your safe we can worry about the book later

so ancient glass has higher levels of calcium oxide than modern soda-lime-silica. After double checking, that this had no connection to our current situation. I came here and spoke with Dr. Jessica, who helped me. To continue deciphering these clues. .P.S.I the ancient Greek letter psi is a precursor for the English letter X! ''as in strike say's Sandstone putting out his cigar, ''or as in X marks the spot.? Says Evergreen with a smile on his face. Epiphany crosses her eyes at Evergreen. Still typing into her keyboard, ''there yells Dr. Jessica Lefts pointing at a street crossing on the screen, that's the old Hammermill warehouse, Sandstone grabs his hoodie throwing it on. The beastie boys 'check your head' album cover photo dons the front of his chest''So, lets hit the damn warehouse and shut this down he yells. ''we kill that traitorous Sabrina bitch before she does any more damage to the world and this city.

'you mean like the damage she has already caused to this team ''? answers Epiphany back at her mentor. I mean let's face it, shew has single handedly handed us our asses this last week like it's nobody's business and shes getting better each day''. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span This is a very serious individual we are dealing with here PIPH, however she can be defeated just like so many of our other foes if we simply stick together. Epiphany shakes her head opening up a black case ''well this time we will be ready I worked on some new gear. Ever I made you a new gauntlet this baby has dual sensory response. So, whether on your wrist or not it will connect through this ear piece. She hands the small ear device to Evergreen. This will definitely give that Sabrina babe a serious ''kick in her angelic ass'' yea! Sandstone shows a smirk while grabbing his bag what yaw got in there for me kid? Anything good? Epiphany laughs ''ha ha ha I sure do here ya go handing hi ma black case the size of a paper towel roll. he opens it ''hmm nice, he looks down at it, solid steel blade with three heads one-gun barrel and a gauntlet for wrist use. Same as Evergreen's except for three sharp edge steel blades along with a connected gun barrel it shoots factory magazine with a +2 extension gives a capacity of 12 rounds. Enough to drop an even bigger bitch of a demon yes.n''oh wait she is a bitch of a demon says Epiphany giggling to herself as she zips of the case and throws it in her bag.


End file.
